Irresistable Temptation
by mendedglass
Summary: Just a short description work. Changed the rating to be on the safe side.


Irresistible Temptation

Hermione sat primly on the wide area of the lakeside, her back stiffen in order to sit properly. Ron on the other hand was splayed on his stomach on the bright emerald lawn, his chin was perched on top of potions book while a transfiguration book was placed in his huge hands. His eyes were wide as he desperately devoured each word in, in order to prepare himself for the upcoming N.E. exam. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. Leave it to Ron to value the importance of book. Hermione's eyes travelled over his sturdy form, from his flaming red hair to his gigantic foot. He had grown extremely well during the summer and she knew the arduous Quidditch practice was one of the factors which contributed it.

Now in their seventh year, his height had reached six foot and no longer did he resemble the boy that Hermione had met in the Hogwarts express seven years before. Beside her was a man with sinewed muscle gracing every contours of his delicious body, the stubble that adorned his strong jaws and chin made Hermione wonder of how it would feel like if it ever had the chance to slide over the smoothness of her fair skin. Hermione mentally shook her head, silently scolding herself for her wandering line of thoughts.

As she risked another glance at Ron's restless figure, her heart slammed frantically beneath her chest. Ron was now on his back; one of his hands was leisurely positioned at the back of his head, to cushion the hardness of the ground, while another continued to support the burdensome transfiguration book. The hem of his shirt had dangerously ridden high giving Hermione the heavenly glimpse of the firm stomach, dusted lightly with red hairs which continued to grow in the direction below the waist.

Hermione's breathing became faster until every inhalation was a struggle. Her scrutiny shifted to the broad expanse of his chest, marveling at the sturdy muscle that tensed under the strain from his arms. Her journey resumed its voyage, her eyes travelled over the corded muscles of his chest to his pale freckly face. His succulent scarlet lips brighten from the pressure of his teeth. He had been biting it since he reached the chapter on transfiguring animals to goblets, something that he'd never accomplished since their fourth year. His face was flaming red from the intense heat of the summer sun, which warmed Hermione's body even more.

The side of Ron's lips tugged upward in a soft smirk and Hermione was mortified to know that Ron was actually well aware of her assessment to his delectable body. Ron turned his head in her direction, quirking an eyebrow in a silent challenge. Hermione immediately threw her book onto the solid ground and slapping her hand on Ron's to get rid of his, thankful for the enormous flowering shrub that hid them from prying eyes. Grasping both of his wrists in her steady grips, she straddled his waist and nearly moaned out loud from the rock-hardness of it.

"My my, whatever happened to the prim and proper Hermione Granger? Isn't this against the school rules?" Ron asked, amusement was evident in his cheeky voice

"I'll be damned with courtesy and school rules." She replied with a sultry voice laced heavily with lust.

As she behold the sight under her, her face inched closer to his, in desperate attempt to get a taste of the lusciousness from those appealing lips of his. The sound of Ron's groan of surrender filled her ears, drowning any shred of plaguing thoughts in her mind. His large hand planted itself in the thickness of her brown locks, massaging lightly while another was carefully placed on the small of her back. Ron rolled over her, pinning her beneath him. His hands gradually slid to her chest, briefly squeezing its ampleness before continuing its journey to the flat breadth of her abdomen.

He plundered his tongue deep into the sweet cavern of her enticing mouth, taking pride in the deep moan emitted from Hermione's palatable mouth. Hermione wrapped her long legs over his waist, linking them on his back and applying a powerful pressure in order to relieve the intense ache accumulating on her center. Ron growled in delight, his face was intimately tucked in the crook of her neck while nibbling gently on the supple skin there, leaving tiny red marks to decorate the paleness of her neckline. He started to move his hips in a sensual rhythm as old as the time itself, leaving Hermione gasping of the similar movement.

While continuing to undulate his hips in a heart-stopping tempo, he snaked his hand on the back of Hermione's neck, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"You're mine Hermione, mine. Since the day I met you in that train I knew that you belong to no one but me." Ron said hoarsely, punctuating each word with a lick to her earlobe and a forceful grind of his hips.

Hermione can only nod in agreement, relatively turned on even more by Ron's possessive words. The notion of him dominating her sent her mind reeling with different images involving Ron mastering her on the softness of his bed at the Burrow, rendering her helpless while he continued his relentless assault into her core. The sun sunk below the horizon as the time started to slip and darkness enveloped two lost souls as they continued to explore each other's being , to compensate for lost times. All the sadness, the torment endured and the pain were reimburse there, on the meadow where both had spent a paltry sum of time pondering about each other.

As the night went on, the sound of immense groaning and moans reverberated through the lakeside, emanated from the couple hidden behind the huge shrubbery, where both were in a heap of tangled hair and searching limbs. When dawn finally came, Ron and Hermione were locked in a tight embrace, exhausted by the vigorous activity from the night before. Ron's robe covered their naked body from the stinging coldness and when Ron pried his eyes open he was immediately awestruck. Hermione was there, beside him, slumbering peacefully. He raked his hands into the softness of her brunette tresses, marveling its sheer smoothness. A pair of entrancing brown orbs captured his eyes and a sheepish grin was instantly plastered on Ron's mouth, his eyebrows waggle in a tantalizing motion.

Hermione's melodic laughter reawaken a certain part of Ron's anatomy, the tingling feeling on his stomach made him seized that captivating lips of hers in a fervent kiss. He kissed her as a lover should, replenishing the ache that she had abided by rekindling the ache in her body. This discovery of each other's body was prolonged until the sun was already ascending high up in the blue sky. When they were finished and safely clad in their school uniforms, Hermione looked up to Ron's adoring gaze, linking their hands together she tugged softly at Ron's hands to make their way to the great hall for breakfast, anticipating the look of relief that would veiled Harry's face once she informed him of their newfound relationship.


End file.
